


A Moment's Peace

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: Noctis is surprised when Ravus asks him to stay. He's glad that he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/155930829347/peace-with-ravus-and-noctis-such-a-contrast) for the "Peace" prompt in [this post.](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/155862556736/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-prompt)

Ravus was already awake when Noctis roused himself beside him. The prince pushed himself up onto his side, blinking the clouds of sleep from his eyes and surveying the room. It took him a moment to recognize the reality of the situation, and when he did, he uttered a single, soft word that Ravus thought wholly appropriate.

“Crap.”

“Indeed.”

Feathers. Everywhere. Covering the floor, dusted across the bed like snow, caught in the mutually mussed tangles of their hair. Noctis blew one out of his eyes and watched it float down to the sheets with the rest of them. When he glanced down, the pillows were in shreds and emptied of their contents, flaccid sacks of ruined silk strewn beneath him.

“I’ll have to work on that,” Ravus sighed.

Noctis looked back at him over his shoulder. The Commander was examining the culprit, flexing his sharp, metallic fingers into a fist. That’s when Noctis felt the ache in his back, long pink claw-marks feeling as fresh as when they dragged along his skin last night.

“Apologies,” Ravus murmured. “In my defense, you did ask for it.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

Wakefulness was fully upon him now, and even though he was sore and wanted nothing more than to just flop back down and not move for another three hours, he knew the routine. He looked around the room to find his clothes scattered to the winds and he was already dreading the distance he’d have to traverse between each article, let alone try to get into them again. He shifted to the edge of the bed, wincing a little and accepting the inevitable frustration of the ache when Ravus’s hand curled around his arm and pulled him back onto the mattress.

He landed against his chest, blinking in confusion. He titled his head back, looking at Ravus upside-down. The Commander observed the room, an unfamiliar look on his face that Noctis couldn’t quite figure a word for.

“Stay a while,” he finally said.

“You want me out of here before house-keeping comes around,” Noctis countered. He knew the drill. Get in. Get fucked. And get out. Keep it quiet. Something Ravus had been trying to “teach” him to do once the door was locked. Half of the damage to the pillows was from how hard Noctis bit into them to please the man.

“They’re not coming for hours. Stay.”

He wasn’t giving him a choice, Noctis realized. Either he stayed or Ravus would roll on top of him and pin him to the bed by any other means. A salivating thought, but one Noctis was far too exhausted to entertain. Instead, he did as he was told for once and sunk against Ravus’s chest. Ravus looped an arm around his neck, fingers tracing absent circles on his shoulder. Odd in comparison to his more aggressive ministrations, but by no means unwelcome to Noctis now.

“I thought you only liked me enough to fuck me, not spoon me.”

“Who said I had to like you?”

Noctis snorted. True enough. He didn’t like Ravus that much either. Nevertheless, this was a pleasant change from the violent energy expended in the night. And though the feathers presented a problem, they brought a dream-like quality to the room, so much so that Noctis thought it almost was. It could only be in a dream that Ravus would ever ask him to stay, anyway. But no matter how many times he blinked, the vision didn’t vanish.

“Relax.”

Even when he was trying to be nice, everything Ravus said came out like an order. Noctis rolled his eyes, but found himself obeying whether he meant to or not. He let out a breath that he hadn’t known he’d been holding and he felt Ravus’s chest move in a similar exhale. Noctis bit his lip, unsure of himself. Slowly, he adjusted himself beneath Ravus’s arm, turning on his side so that he could rest his head against his chest. Ravus adjusted with him, arm slipping around his scarred back to run his thumb over the angry marks he’d made there. Noctis hummed in contentment, hugging his arm across Ravus’s torso.

Affection had never factored into… whatever this was. And both of them preferred it that way, riding the fearsome high of the envy and adrenaline and taking out all their anger on each other. Rough fucking with no feelings. It was working out beautifully so far.

“You still hate me?” Noctis checked.

“Of course.”

“Oh. Good.”

Noctis traced his own patterns along the ridges of his ribs, wondering how muscles that had felt so hard and taut when they were rammed up against him at night could feel so soft and smooth in the day. Sunlight slowly filtered through the curtains, giving the chaos of all the pearly feathers an ethereal light of their own.

“This is…” Ravus pursed his lips together, struggling with the right word.

“…nice?” Noctis simplified for him.

“Yes.”

It was quiet for a while before Ravus’s thumb slowed its meandering motions along Noctis’s back, and he asked, “Does it hurt badly?”

“Yeah, but in a good way.”

Ravus paused and when Noctis glanced up, his face wore a perplexed expression. “How can hurt feel good?”

Noctis thought about it, trying to make sense of it himself before he answered. “Maybe it’s just me, I dunno, but it can make you feel alive in a weird way. Besides that, I’ve hurt way worse than this.”

“How?”

Noctis felt his mouth dry up and he quickly looked away. Served him right for trying to act tough. The last person he’d ever talk to about that kind of hurt was Ravus. Whatever they were doing relied solely on strength and dominance. That kind of hurt – the one on the inside – was a vulnerability Noctis could never bring into it, not when it was one of the things he was using Ravus to forget.

“Nevermind.”

To his relief, Ravus didn’t push it and the comfortable silence resumed for the rest of his stay. There wasn’t a particular reason Noctis knew when his time was up, he just said, “I need to leave now, don’t I?”

Ravus grunted in agreement and Noctis willed himself back up. He sat there for a second to weigh the ache Ravus left on him, pleased that it was slowly subsiding enough that he might be able to fake his way through the day. Ravus sat up behind him, drawing Noctis’s eye. Which was a mistake because that let Ravus catch his gaze and paralyze him. He didn’t know what it was that did it exactly, some strange knowing that Ravus wanted him to wait a moment. Noctis was still, staring at him as he brought his hand to his face, brushing an errant feather from his hair in a gesture so gentle that Noctis could just barely feel it. His heart skipped a beat when his lips followed, laying carefully upon his for a prolonged moment. Noctis didn’t understand it, couldn’t fathom how the man who was so determined to smother him into the bed until he screamed each night would have any desire to show him even the most finite amount of tenderness.

He wasn’t allowed to linger on it for too long. Once Ravus parted from him, he was back to his domineering self, as if the quiet moment lounging in the feathers had never happened.

“Now get out."


End file.
